Wish You Were Here
}} Wish You Were Here, en español Deseo Que Estuvieras Aquí, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la cantante Avril Lavigne, La canción sera presentada por Brittany una ex-miembro de New Directions y actual estudiante en Juilliard, esta aparecerá en el rol de jurado en las audiciones. Donde se desarrolla o bajo que contexto aun se desconocen. Mostrara la canción expresando que a pesar de que este separada de New Directions desea tenerlos juntos toda la vida. Letra de la Canción: Brittany: I can be tough I can be strong But with you It's not like that at all There's a girl That gives a shit Behind this wall You've just walk through it Brittany y Chicas de New Directions: And I remember All those crazy things you said You left them riding through my head You're always there You're everywhere But right now I wish you were here Brittany y Chicos de New Directions: All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it Just went with it You're always there You're everywhere But right now I wish you were here Brittany: Damn, Damn, Damn What I'd do to have you Here, here, here New Directions: I wish you were here Brittany: Damn, Damn, Damn What I'd do to have you Near, near, near New Directions: I wish you were here Brittany: I love the way you are It's who I am Don't have to try hard We always say Say it like it is And the truth Is that a really miss Brittany y Chicas de New Directions: All those crazy things you said You left them running through my head You're always there You're everywhere But right now I wish you were here Brittany y Chicos de New Directions: All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it Just went with it You're always there You're everywhere But right now I wish you were here Brittany: Damn, Damn, Damn What I'd do to have you Here, here, here New Directions: I wish you were here Brittany: Damn, Damn, Damn What I'd do to have you Near, near, near New Directions: I wish you were here Brittany: No I don't wanna let go I just wanna let you know That I never want to let go, oh, oh No I don't wanna let go I just wanna let you know That I never want New Directions: to let go, let go, Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go!! Brittany: Damn, Damn, Damn What I'd do to have you Here, here, here New Directions: I wish you were here Brittany: Damn, Damn, Damn What I'd do to have you Near, near, near New Directions: I wish you were here Brittany: Damn, Damn, Damn What I'd do to have you Here, here, here New Directions: I wish you were here Brittany: Damn, Damn, Damn What I'd do to have you Near, near, near New Directions: I wish you were here Vídeos: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Juilliard Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Brittany